


Take The Lead

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were doing this. They were really going to do this and Yuki’s suddenly scared of everything and he could feel every muscle contract, curling in with his toes as he held his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Lead

He faced the wall, lying still on his bed, Haru’s breath softly brushing against the back of his neck. Yuki felt Haru take a whiff of his hair – each strand’s movement registers in his mind – and he stiffens. They were doing this. They were really going to do this and Yuki’s suddenly scared of everything and he could feel every muscle contract, curling in with his toes as he held his breath.

“Yuki,” Haru cooed, voice gentle and calm. “Don’t make that face.”

Yuki didn’t wonder how Haru knew. Without looking, he definitely would. They’ve been together for much too long and even now, when Yuki rarely feels waves of anxiety choking at his neck, this –  _this_ was too much, and Haru knew. Hands wrapped around his waist, Haru pressed closer, coaxing him to relax.

Of course Haru would be so  _fucking calm_  about this. It was his stupid idea in the first place. Yuki just got dragged around like he usually did. This time, though, he didn’t really try to go against it as hard as he usually did. Maybe he didn’t really want to – not when Haru’s warmth seeped through his clothes. Comforting, reassuring, and Yuki realised: he  _wanted_ this. Shoulders tensed and eyes clenched shut, he followed through, letting Haru’s fingers play with the hem of his shirt.

“Yuki, you smell nice.” Haru planted a kiss on his nape, just below the line of his hair. Yuki half expected Haru to lick at his hair or something, given how much he likes it, but it never came (which in hindsight, was probably for the best; it would’ve been so totally  _awkward_  and Yuki wasn’t sure how to progress from there on). Instead, Haru licked the side of his neck, from the junction of his shoulders to below his jaw, and Yuki visibly shuddered. Haru giggled, taking a lock of his hair to twirl around his fingers.

“You’re not tense anymore!” he happily said, resting his forehead against Yuki’s back.

A beat of silence, and Yuki heard a whisper, “I love you, Yuki.”


End file.
